ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Thin Blue Line
''The Thin Blue Line ''is a 2006 American action comedy film. It is the adaption of the 1995-1996 television series including Rowan Atkinson and set in the same continuity as the TV series except that it has changed geographically featuring Andrew Daly, Kevin James, Dave Foley, Darri Ignolfsson. In the film, Sergeant Lazlo Bronson is assigned to stop a notorious serial killer called the Skinner who has been terrorizing the people of New York and ends up befriending the killer himself, while being unaware of his true identity. Plot NYPD Lieutenant Jenkins narrated how the cases he has worked on in the past led to successful prosecutions except for one, against Russian mob boss Alexi "White Bear" Levin, who was able to walk away free due to paying off the district attorney, which made Jenkins furious. However, Levin was later found dead in his restaurant on a chair bleeding over the floor. The coroner counted thirty-six oddly shaped wounds on Levin's head during the autopsy. From the angle of the wounds, the coroner deduced that the killer was 6 foot tall and that the killer had scratches on him since Levin died fighting because during the fight, Levin scratched his killer's face. Jenkins had recently been under a lot of pressure because of Sergeant Lazlo Bronson, a bumbling member of the NYPD. Jenkins is aware that Bronson is actually the illegitimate son of Clifton Sleigh, hailed as the World's Greatest Detective for solving the case of what happened to Jacques Clouseau during the year of 1983. Sleigh had an affair with a woman under the surname Bronson. The woman left Sleigh pregnant with his child and never told Sleigh or Lazlo about it because she though that the two men would be better off not knowing about each other. Jenkins was always scheming to be rid of Bronson. At a bar, Bronson made a bet with his boss about being able to tell what the difference is between a wine and a beer while having him blindfolded. However, Bronson put duct tape on Jenkins by accident and Jenkins took it off, he was stripped of his eye brows. That was the last straw for Jenkins which was why he assigned Bronson to the case hoping he'd be assassinated by the vengeful members of the Russian mafia. During the case, Bronson and Milton encountered many people who prefer Levin dead: these include Levin's son Henry who Levin disowned which was why Henry became a trainer for an American football team, Levin's Italian mafia rival Tony Marchione, and Levin's accountant Dimitri Vladislav, who made a deal with Marchione to sell Levin's vodka to him while keeping the profits from Vladislav, which was something Levin knew about before he died. Fearing that Bronson might stumble upon his investigation, Marchione ordered several assassination attempts on Bronson, however, the sergeant's bumbling nature allowed him to survive. Marchione hired a Chinese cleaner assassin to kill Bronson and Bronson mistook Jenkins to be the cleaner assassin which is why he attacked him in front of the NYPD. Bronson then thought that the Chinese cleaner assassin was disguised as Jenkins and started pulling his face, telling Jenkins to "take off this ridiculous disguise" before realizing that it actually is his boss. Meanwhile, Vladislav is killed in an alley due to being shot by an unknown figure. Believing that Henry's girlfriend Xania the pop star knew more about Levin's death then she was telling, Bronson and Milton followed her all over New York City. However, despite Milton's insistence that she is most likely a suspect due to having close contact with Levin before he died, Bronson decided that Xania is innocent. While at Times Square, Bronson and Milton ate McDonald burgers, and Bronson discovered his love for the sandwich, which he had assumed to be nothing more that "disgusting food that makes you fat." Bronson and Milton followed Xania when she had a meeting with a notorious underground market diamond cutter and got ambushed by Marchione's thugs. Milton then took them out and Bronson thought it was all team work while kicking and punching in the air. Xania invited Bronson to his suite in a luxury hotel where she admitted to having an affair with Levin before he died and that the child she was pregnant with is actually Levin's and not Henry's. Unfortunately for Xania, Bronson ended up destroying her bathroom by accident when he dropped one of his breath mints down the sink. Deciding to make it up to Xania, Bronson decided to make her cake. So he started a bonfire and attempted to drop a bag of flour into it during the evening. However, a neighbor thought it was a bomb and immediately called the NYPD which was why the counter terrorism division members arrived. The press began to vilify Bronson and Jenkins stripped Bronson from his rank of Sergeant. Jenkins decided to take Bronson off the case because of him embarrassing the NYPD in front of the public and decided to assign Murray, a competent detective, to the case. Bronson returned home and realized that the assassin will target Xania next which was why he phoned Milton. The pair hurry to a hotel and sneak into the Governor's Ball. While Jenkins served as head of security for the Governor, Bronson and Milton saved Xania's life by capturing her would-be assassin Henry, the mob boss' son. Angered that his father had an affair with his lover, Henry killed him with a meat tenderizer at the restaurant. Bronson deduced that it was Henry because of a complaint record of the incident where Levin and Henry were speaking in Russian. Bronson, who speaks Russian, knew what they were talking about and why Henry was angry at him. As for Dimitri, he blackmailed Henry after hearing him rant about his father, so Henry killed Dimitri using a Russian military tactic to target his occipital lobe. Henry went after Xania for revenge after learning that she loved his father more than him. Henry is then taken into custody. Due to the media calling him a hero, Bronson won the NYPD Medal of Honor. However, the killer cleaner tried to kill Bronson again. Bronson then attacked Jenkins by accident, realizing his mistake only when the killer cleaner is caught. Cast * Andrew Daly as Sergeant Lazlo Bronson * Kevin James as Captain Pete Jefferson * Shaque O'Neil as Detective Ed Milton * Beyonce Knowles as Xania * Dave Foley as the Mayor * Kunal Nayyar as Victor Kapoor * Sharon Tay as CNN Reporter * Mitch Pilgetti as Alexi "White Bear" Levin * Andy Garcia as Tony Marchione * Pik-Sen Lim as Chinese assassin * Henry Czneri as Henry Levin Category:Comedy Category:TV-PG-V Category:Violence Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Spinoffs Category:The Pink Panther